Parallel Universe: Thief
"Parallel Universe" is the Fifth Episode of the Thief. For the Fifth Episode of another character, see Parallel Universe. Description Text Woah, everything's different! Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. How To Unlock Win 3 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, and 4) with the Thief. Story Introduction Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Blast Chiller *Cowbell (Level 3 reward option) *Gong *Lucky 7 *Mechanical Leg *Nunchucks (Starting equipment) Shields *Cloak *Kite Shield *Thick Skin Magic *Broken Mirror *Bronze Cauldron (Level 5 reward option) *Determination *Paper Lantern *Raw Ambition *Secret Weapon *Table Slam *Tetraphobia Items *Befuddle *Berlin Key (Level 5 reward option) *Candle *Chisel *Doppeltwice *Dramatic Entrance *Dramatic Exit *Hookshot *Last Stand *Master Key (Starting equipment) *Plaster *Signal Jammer *Splitula *Square Pair *Ungeradedice *Wrecking Ball (Level 3 reward option) Floors This episode uses the "thief_paralleluniverse" generator. Starting Equipment * Nunchucks * Master Key Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Cloak *Chisel OR Candle *Plaster *Dramatic Exit *Blast Chiller *Square Pair Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Cloak *Chisel OR Candle *Plaster *Dramatic Exit *Blast Chiller *Square Pair *Thick Skin Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell Befuddle and 2 of the following items: **Cloak **Chisel OR Candle **Plaster **Dramatic Exit **Blast Chiller **Square Pair **Thick Skin Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Paper Lantern *Last Stand *Kite Shield *Tetraphobia *Chisel *Lucky 7 Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: **Cloak **Chisel OR Candle **Plaster **Dramatic Exit **Blast Chiller **Square Pair **Thick Skin * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Paper Lantern **Last Stand **Kite Shield **Tetraphobia **Chisel **Lucky 7 Floor 4 It's a "big" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Chisel OR Candle *Secret Weapon *Gong *Splitula *Broken Mirror Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. There is a 5% chance to offer a trade of your Master Key for Val's Doppeltwice, a 10% chance to offer a trade of your Master Key for Val's Ungeradedice, and an 85% chance of trading one of your items: **Master Key **Nunchucks * for one of her items: **Mechanical Leg **Determination **Broken Mirror * A shop, which sells 2 of the following items: **Dramatic Entrance **Raw Ambition **Hookshot **Signal Jammer **Determination * and 1 of the following items: **Paper Lantern **Last Stand **Kite Shield **Tetraphobia **Chisel **Lucky 7 Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Chisel OR Candle *Secret Weapon *Gong *Splitula *Broken Mirror Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple, one of these items: **Chisel OR Candle **Secret Weapon **Gong **Splitula **Broken Mirror **Table Slam * and one of these items: **Dramatic Entrance **Raw Ambition **Hookshot **Signal Jammer **Determination **Paper Lantern **Last Stand **Kite Shield **Tetraphobia **Chisel **Lucky 7 Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia The following enemies cannot be found in this episode: *Aurora *Mimic *Keymaster *Crystalina *Wisp *Slime Category:Episodes